Getting Katie Back
by MunchkinWriter
Summary: Marcus Flint was never one for losing gracefully. Especially the girl he loved. Especially over a rumor. Damn Terrence Higgs!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Contrary to popular belief, Marcus Flint was not an idiot. He wasn't the smartest, but he knew scheming when he saw it. And Adrian Pucey was scheming. He glowered in the younger boy's direction as he pulled the little blonde in his arms even closer. He wanted to know his friend's plan.

Little Katie Bell looked delicious in her little low cut dress. Her blonde locks in perfect spirals. Marcus had snagged her as soon as she had graduated, but he lost her four short months ago. He didn't end up on a pro-Quidditch team. He took over Flint Industries and became a local playboy. After one date with Katie he put all other women out of his mind. But the rumors still flew.

Adrian Pucey, Marcus' childhood friend, had heard that Marcus slept with his wife of six months. Adrian, knowing their history, assumed it to be true and immediately told Katie. Needless to say, the spitfire inside of her revealed itself. She destroyed his flat, humiliated him and broke his heart. Marcus was miserable.

Three weeks later Adrian had learned the truth, and promptly confronted Terrence Higgs. They both felt awful for Marcus' predicament. So, they decided to help. Terrence threw this little get-together and Adrian invited Katie. Now he was all over her. Katie seemed to be enjoying the attention. She had arrived over an hour ago and she hadn't even acknowledged his existence.

He watched as Terrence approached the couple. Katie smiled brilliantly at him, hugging him even. Marcus began to shake with suppressed rage. His friends were mocking him. He stood up from his bar stool and stalked over to them. Glowering dangerously as he approached them.

"Pucey, Higgs, what are you doing?" He growled menacingly.

Pucey smirked at him. "If my wife can cheat then so can I."

Katie laughed. Marcus' expression softened, he loved her laugh. But then his face contorted with rage when he remembered it was another man she was laughing with.

"Get your hands off of my girl!" He yelled in Adrian's face.

"Your girl," Katie scoffed. "I'm not anything to you." She gave him a cold look before turning to Terrence.

Marcus growled dangerously, forcing both men to back down before his temper exploded. Marcus bent down and threw a protesting Katie over his shoulder before stomping to the floo and vanishing in green flames.

Adrian and Terrence snickered loudly. Adrian raised his glass, clinking Terrence's. "A toast," he called out, "To friendship. May yours be as limitless as ours."

Meanwhile, Marcus arrived in his room and tossed Katie on the bed. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down. She tried to wiggle free, causing his trousers to tighten.

"Listen here, Bell!" He growled into her ear. "I didn't cheat on you, alright? I fucking love you, you stupid girl. I would have to be an idiot to let you go. So, I'm not. You are going to stay here until you believe me. I will show you how much I love you, but I will not let you go again Katie."

Katie let out an involuntary moan. "You're so easy."

Marcus froze. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Katie laughed. "Do you think I'd actually be interested in either of those tossers? When Adrian invited me he sent me a letter explaining everything. I met him and Terrence for lunch, and tossed my drink at Higgs for good measure. Tonight was all about us." She smirked at his look of disbelief. "I'm glad I can still surprise you."

"If that's what it was about why didn't you acknowledge me?" He asked, getting angry again.

"Simple," she smiled wickedly. "I knew that once we got back together we would have a lot of _catching up _to do. And I just didn't think that's an appropriate setting for such a thing. Plus, you getting all jealous and possessive is sexy as fuck."

"Fuck, Bell," he grinned, "you're a piece of work. I'm never letting you go again!"

She smiled. "You better not. Now, what were you saying about showing me how much you loved me?"

He didn't hesitate to kiss her. They didn't leave his room for three full days. Two short months later they were married. Adrian and Terrence stood beside Marcus grinning from ear to ear. Six months later Alexander Marcus and Amelia Katherine Flint were born. Adrian was named Amelia's godfather. Terrence was Alex's godfather. Again, they stood beside their best friend, grins of their faces and their godchildren in their arms.


End file.
